


Equilibrio

by IKO_20_02



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Depression, Dyslexia, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Multi, Protective Kindaichi Yuutarou, Protective Kunimi Akira, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKO_20_02/pseuds/IKO_20_02
Summary: Los vínculos múltiples era  sucios, horribles y asquerosos. Sus padres se lo había  dicho antes de abandonarlo en casa de su abuelo.Tobio tenía cuatro vínculos.Todos ellos le odiaban.¿Entonces porque estaban tan desesperados por querer hablar con él?(Kazuyo Kageyama esta vivo aquí, alguien tiene que poner en su lugar a estos chicos)(Hay más parejas pero no quise dar spoiler, así que los cambiaré conforme se presenten)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Así que por fin termine el prólogo de esta historia Iwa/Oi/Ka/Ki/Ku, veamos como le va. Tengo otras más, por si gustan, vayan mi perfil aunque son solo Oikage porque me fascina~
> 
> Sin beta, así que aún tengo que darle correcciones pero estaba ansiosa por subirlo

Un círculo vacío, un simple aro de color negro que aparecía en la muñeca como si fuera un tatuaje, no dolía o algo parecido. Podías fingir que no existía hasta que cumplías cinco años, entonces empezaba la cuenta regresiva. Después de esa edad el círculo se llenaba de color dependiendo de las personas con las que compartirías alma, algo así.

Por ejemplo, si tu vínculo era uno de dos personas (el más común) solo se llenaría de color negro la mitad hasta que te encontraras con la otra persona, entonces sería un círculo completo que cambiaría de color dependiendo de tus emociones. También podían comunicarse por mensajes a través de si piel, bastaba con escribir en ella para que automáticamente apareciera en la del otro, a esto le llamaban comunicación física.

En el caso de los enlaces múltiples sucedía bastante similar, simplemente que solo se llenaba una parte equivalente a la cantidad de personas involucradas. La cosa con los polibonos era que solo los que se conocían podían usar la comunicación física y entre más integrantes llegarán, esta se volvía más clara. Por lo general no había problema con los polibonos, ya que ocupaban solo el 15% de enlaces, pero eso no fue siempre así.

Los enlaces siempre existieron, simplemente no se hablaba de ello cuando tu persona destinada no era apropiada. Antes era imposible decir que tu alma gemela era del mismo sexo que el tuyo, o que tenías más de una. En esos casos, lo común era bloquearlo o en casos más extremos romperlo. Entonces el circulo volvía a ser un simple aro, sin color y sin sentimientos. Eso hasta hace cincuenta años cuando la gente empezó a revelarse más y más, así que se volvió algo común por la sociedad, sin embargo, aún había malas miradas cuando notaban que estabas en un polibono, se creía que ese tipo de personas solo eran promiscuas o infieles, incapaz de mantener una relación estable. 

Tobio no era así.

Tenía cinco años cuando una franja delgada apareció en el centro de la marca que estaba dibujada en su muñeca era solo una quinta parte de todo el círculo o sea que había otras cuatro personas más en el mundo que lo cuidarían, no entendía muy bien que era una relación, aun cuando había libros en su casa sobre ellos, esto era más porque sus padres estaban en contra de este tipo de enlaces y buscaban formas para refutarlo ante la sociedad. Hacían conferencias, artículos de revistas y más, siempre enfocado en lo absurdo de los enlaces no tradicionales y como era mejor eliminarlos.

La familia de Tobio tenía dinero y podían hacer con él lo que querían, como mandar a su pequeño hijo con su abuelo a un poblado lejos de todos para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba en un polibono. Ese día fue horrible, había llorado desconsoladamente porque no quería dejar a su madre, pero ella lo miro con odio antes de meterlo al carro. Su chófer lo ignoró todo el camino, aun cuando le dijo que tenía mucha hambre o que estaba mareado, no sabía cuánto faltaba y no podía leer ninguna señal, no solo por ser un niño, también le era difícil porque las letras se movían o simplemente estaban al revés, tan difícil. En algún punto se quedó dormido con el estómago vacío.

Despertó en la casa de su abuelo, recostado en el cómodo sillón mientras lo escuchaba gritarle a alguien desde la cocina. Tobio se levantó, estaba descalzo y el piso se sentía frío bajo sus pies. Sus piernas temblaban y quería romper a llorar una vez más, necesitaba rápido un abrazo y que le dijeran cosas bonitas.

—Es tu hijo, no puedes hacerle esto — le escucho decir. Estaba hablando con su padre, se quedó de pie en la puerta sin saber que hacer —bien, si eso quieres. Pero no te atrevas a venir por él después, no dejaré que lo saques de aquí — después bastante enojado.

Kazuyo Kageyama era su persona favorita en el mundo, Tobio estaba realmente contento de tenerlo como abuelo. Por eso cuando lo cargo y lo llevo de vuelta a la sala no hizo nada más que aferrarse a él y sollozar en su hombro pidiendo perdón, no quería separarse él de nuevo. 

—No te disculpes, tu no hiciste nada malo. Esto fue cosa de tus padres, su… ignorancia no los deja ver más allá. Ellos creen que te hacen un favor, pero no entienden lo mucho que te dañan — dijo mientras lo sostenía contra su pecho y se sentaba en el sillón. Ahí puso un plato con un sándwich sobre sus piernas.

Al verlo Tobio rápidamente lo comió, estaba hambriento.

—¿Cómo pudieron dejar a un niño sin comer? son las tres de la mañana, pobre de mi niño — murmuró acariciando su cabello negro.

Tobio odio los polibonos. 

Porque estaban mal, porque no eran normales, porque daban asco y porque lo habían alejado de su familia. Su mamá y su papá ya no lo querían, no pudo despedirse de su hermana. Todo lo que conoció… se había ido.

Pero las cosas fueron mejor. Tenía a su abuelo y tenía vóleibol. No necesitaba almas gemelas que le romperían el corazón.

También hubo cosas malas. Tenía dislexia, las palabras eran difíciles, pero no se atrevía a decirle a sus maestros y seguía siendo castigado por ello, al menos hasta que su abuelo fue a una junta y lo hizo por él. Algunos maestros lo ignoraron y dijeron que solo era un niño que quería llamar la atención. Así que hizo lo más posible por pasar desapercibido.

Hasta que llegó a Kitagawa Daiichi.

Y el círculo se completó.

Fue cuando estaba en la ceremonia de ingreso, había dos chicos más que charlaban animados sobre sus marcas porque eran almas gemelas y como la línea del centro se pintó. Al escucharlo observo su propia muñeca notando, así como ahora había tres franjas pintadas, más de la mitad.

Tobio asustado corrió lejos de ambos, no quería esto. No quería un vínculo sucio. Se encerró en los baños mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, se sintió incapaz de salir de ahí. 

Se obligó a si mismo a controlarse y mantener la calma, falto a la primera clase solo para darse cuenta que compartía salón con sus dos destinados. Así que bajando más cabeza se sentó y los ignoró el resto del día solo para llegar a su casa y buscar una forma de cubrirlo. La marca estaba bien, pero ahora que ya no tenía el uniforme podía notar las palabras en sus brazos preguntando quién era. Esto era horrible, se sentía sucio al verse a sí mismo manchado con dos tipos de letras.

Busco y busco como podía levantar un bloqueo, pero en internet solo había artículos recomendando no hacerlos. Así que termino llamando a su madre quien en medio de gritos e insultos le explico lo que tenía que hacer, en especial como debía mantenerlos escondido de su abuelo.

Vomito mucho ese día, recuerda las náuseas y el dolor en su pequeño vientre. La migraña y como algo en su pecho se volvía muy pesado. Pero ya no había más letras, no más miedo. Solo tenía un aro negro en su muñeca, vacío y eso estaba bien, era mejor así. 

Al día siguiente consiguió un delineador de lápiz y pintó la mitad de ese aro, como si tuviera una sola alma gemela, como siempre debió ser.

Después de eso ignoro a sus compañeros lo más que pudo, eso no evito que de repente se encontrara viendo como esos dos mirarán maravillados a los mayores que estaban en el equipo de voleibol. Los cuatro se vieron a los ojos y después a sus muñecas, donde un círculo con solo una franja vacía estaba pintado. Quiso sentir asco al verlos emocionados mientras hablaban de todo, quiso odiarlos… pero solo sintió la necesidad de correr donde ellos y rogarles por un poco de consuelo. En su lugar, tomó una pelota y se puso a entrenar.

Los dos chicos de su salón era Kunimi y Kindaichi, por más que trato de alejarse de ellos se dio cuenta que eran agradables. Más que eso, eran como si fueran todo lo que necesitaba.

Kunimi tenía mucha paciencia con él, se dio cuenta del problema de Tobio con las palabras y siempre le explicaba, trato de estar ahí con él para ayudarlo a leer mejor y también hablo con los maestros para que estuvieran al tanto de su problema. Kindaichi era todo ánimo y energía, siempre haciéndole compañía y tratando de meterlo más y más en el grupo. Con ellos Tobio se sentía feliz.

Iwaizumi y Oikawa eran los dos mayores que también formaban parte de su vínculo. El primero era rudo y parecía enojado, pero con Tobio siempre fue amable. Lo protegía y alejaba de problemas. El segundo era su mayor admiración, tan talentoso y genial, simplemente increíble. También era guapo y Tobio se encontró enamorado de él casi a un mes de conocerlo, aunque tenía una horrible personalidad. Con ellos se sentía protegido.

Y cuando estaba con los cuatro casi quería hacerles saber que era su quinto vínculo. Pero los escucho hablar sobre como lo odiaban, no a él en realidad. Más bien a quien les faltaba. Fue un error, estaba cambiándose antes de salir pudo escucharlos en el gimnasio.

—En serio, Tooru-san, el primer día nuestra última alma gemela estaba aquí. La vimos en la marca, pero nunca nos respondió los mensajes en los brazos. Y por la mañana siguiente ya no estaba— dijo Kindaichi moviendo los brazos con mucho ánimo.

Tobio se pegó más a la pared para hacerse invisible o algo así.

—¿Crees que le pasó algo? — pregunto Kunimi que estaba en brazos de Iwaizumi a punto de quedarse dormido hasta que la conversación tocó el punto de su faltante alma gemela.

—En ese caso, su parte de la marca sería color blanco. Pero simplemente está vacía. Creo que nos bloqueó, es su problema en todo caso— Oikawa se cruzó de brazos claramente molesto, él tenía una idea bien clara sobre ese tema y era que tenían que estar juntos en el vínculo. Seguro pensaría diferente al saber que era Tobio con quien compartía su relación —debe ser de primero, ya que fue durante la ceremonia de ingreso. Supongo que sí algún día quiere regresar lo hará, si no, mejor para nosotros. Estamos bien así—

Iwaizumi le lanzó un balón a la cabeza sin mover a Kunimi. Pero los escucho decir cuán idiota era por esconderse, Kindaichi en especial parecía enojado.

Tobio salió corriendo sin que se dieran cuenta, después de todo, estaban bien así.

Y el tiempo pasó, cada vez se sentía más y más atraído a ellos. Le gustaban, más que nada. Aún si de repente Oikawa se comportaba más arisco con él, si Kunimi parecía distante y Kindaichi molesto, incluso Iwaizumi parecía irritable. Al parecer les afectaba no contar con su última alma gemela y eso le dio miedo, en especial cuando estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por Oikawa. 

Corrió hasta su casa y se tiró en la cama, odiaba los polibonos. Tenía miedo.

Y después se fueron, quedaron solo Kunimi, Kindaichi y Kageyama… más bien, ellos dos y Kageyama. Porque eran pareja, porque aún podían ver a sus mayores, porque a veces veía a alguno con la camiseta de Oikawa o Iwaizumi. Estaba celoso, molesto. Se suponía que eso también era suyo.

Y después su abuelo fue al hospital y no regresó hasta una semana después. Estaba enfermo. Tobio era el único que podía cuidarlo, así que no dormía bien, estaba estresado por tener que leer por sí mismo los medicamentos y horarios, tuvo que hacer su propio sistema a base de colores y alarmas para saber cuáles tenía que darle. A pesar de que llamó a sus padres nunca contestaron. Y todo eso fue lo que hizo que poco a poco se separara de Kunimi y Kindaichi.

Aún hablaba con ellos, pero estaba más irritable que de costumbre. Se supo que son sus almas gemelas, ellos deberían de ayudarlo, ellos lo estaban dejando solo. Los polibonos eran una estúpida mentira asquerosa, eran sucios.

Y eso fue lo que les dijo un mal día durante su tercer año, ellos no tenían idea de lo que pasaba en su casa y se atrevían a insultarlo, así que les dijo que su relación era horrible. Discutieron y nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Durante su último juego tenía mucho miedo, su abuelo estaba en el hospital otra vez y si llegaban a llamar él no podría contestar el teléfono por estar en un partido. Así que tenía que acabar esto rápido, lo que pasó fue que lo dejaron atrás. El balón cayó justo detrás de él y no había nadie para recibirlo… no había nadie para sostenerlo.

Después de eso se encontró con Oikawa muy enojado en los baños, le dijo que no tenía permitido ir a Aoba Jhosai, pero todo lo que Tobio podía pensar era en la llamada perdida del hospital y por más que trataba de irse este no le dejaba. Después llegaron Iwaizumi, Kunimi y Kindaichi. No recuerda muy bien que paso, pero dejó caer el bloqueo porque empezó a sentirse mareado. Los escucha a gritar, ellos seguían lanzando insultos. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue tapar sus oídos… ese fue su error, porque vieron su muñeca. Y vieron las palabras escritas que combinan con las suyas.

—¡No, no quiero que Tobio-chan sea parte de esto! ¡él siempre me quita todo! — grito Oikawa. 

Tobio recordó cómo iba a pegarle y trato de hacerse pequeño, estaba temblando asustado. Quería ayuda, quería ir con su abuelo. Tenía que verlo.

—Dijo que era asqueroso, ¿Por qué deberíamos dejarlo estar? — fue la respuesta de Kindaichi. 

Y Kunimi parecía igualmente enojado. Él único que no estaba atacándolo era Iwaizumi, pero tampoco hacía algo por detenerlos. Eso hasta que noto la condición de Tobio, noto la preocupación en sus ojos mientras todo se volvía negro. 

—¡Tobio-chan/ Kageyama! —

Cuando despertó fue el hospital, su abuelo estaba junto a él y sostenía su mano mientras veía el circulo de color azul claro que poco a poco se volvió gris oscuro al recordar lo sucedido. Parecía bien, no tan enfermo como creyó que estaría. Le dio una sonrisa cálida y acarició su cabello negro.

—Los doctores dicen que ya puedo ir a casa, pero justo cuando voy de salida veo a mi pequeño nieto llegar en una camilla junto a cuatro chicos en pánico. ¿Quieres decirme que paso? — no había enojo, solo tranquilidad. 

Tobio se tragó el nudo en su garganta.

—No me quieren, mi vínculo. Ninguno de ellos me quiere — murmuró avergonzado mientras las lágrimas bajaban.

—Yo no creo que eso sea así—

—Lo es, uno de ellos trato de hacerme daño una vez. Dos siempre me insultan y el ultimo nunca hace nada por defenderme, ya no quiero sentirme mal — contesto estirando los brazos para que le dieran un abrazo, cosa que no tardó en hacer, estaba tan solo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Ellos están ahí afuera y… oh, cariño, no llores. Yo lo arreglare, shhh — 

Kazuyo sabía que podía mimar demasiado a su nieto, pero no soportaba verlo así de roto. Era tan pequeño y con un corazón tan grande, solo no sabía cómo expresarse. Demasiado sensible y asustado por ser abandonado otra vez, él no tenía culpa.

Así que salió del cuarto donde estaba y se encontró de nuevo con los cuatro jóvenes, incluso había un doctor de cabello castaño junto a uno que se acercó a él.

—Hola, soy Oikawa Tomura. El padre de este chico —puso una mano sobre el joven de cabello castaño y uniforme de Aoba Jhosai— y doctor encargado, al parecer ellos tienen algo que hablar con su nieto, pero me gustaría ver sus signos primero—

El hombre parecía buena persona, pero… aún sentía mojado donde las lágrimas de Tobio cayeron en su hombro. Así que suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, me gustaría otro doctor —dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo. Noto lo tenso que se pusieron los presentes —y mi nieto no quiere verlos, así que le agradecería que no dejaran entrar a alguno de ellos — los pobres chicos se encogieron en sus asientos y no se atrevieron a decir algo más, sin embargo recordó lo que dijo su nieto “uno de ellos trato de hacerme daño” —pero quisiera aprovechar ya que noto que algunos de ellos tienen el uniforme de Aoba Jhosai, díganle a su entrenador que Tobio no irá a su escuela, puede dejar de enviar las cartas. Con permiso —

En su habitación, Tobio escucho todo y cuando su abuelo abrió la puerta una vez más para entrar logró ver a sus almas gemelas sentadas, sus ojos se encontraron un momento que fue suficiente para que quisiera esconderse de nuevo y tapó su rostro ahogando las lágrimas.

Sintió a su abuelo acariciar su cabello y después la puerta se abrió por segunda vez.

—Pedí otro doctor— dijo su abuelo, lo que hizo alzara la vista.

Era como un Oikawa pero más grande.

—Lo siento, pero me gustaría hacer esto. Prometo que todo quedará aquí, no se me permite divulgar información con nadie—

Era el padre de Oikawa, se parecían tanto. Eso le dio miedo. Pero fue amable, comprobó su estado de salud y le recomendó vitaminas. Al parecer estaba falto de hierro por comer tan poco debido al estrés, también le pidió que descansara y le dio una nota para faltar toda una semana a clases. Al parecer su cuerpo estaba muy agotado.

—Mi hijo es un idiota, le cuesta decir lo siento. Así que, me gustaría pedirlo en su lugar. No te enojes con él, ellos… son buenos chicos. Trata de hablar con todos cuando te sientas listo, aun si pasa mucho tiempo — le dijo mientras sonaba su espalda.

Había vomitado una vez más después de bloquear su vínculo de nuevo. El doctor le dio un poco y agua, después los dejo ir. No había nadie en los pasillos, quiso creer que tal vez lucharían un poco más si de verdad les interesaba, era un idiota. Ellos lo odiaban.

Sostuvo la mano de abuelo para ir a casa. El doctor los detuvo un momento y les dos tarjetas.

—Una es mía, la otra es de una psicóloga amiga mía. Me gustaría que llevara a su nieto con ella, creo que… podía ayudarlo— dijo preocupado.

En su casa pasó toda una semana sin tocar el balón, se quedó en su cama la mayoría del tiempo, solo se levantaba para cuidar de su abuelo recién salido del hospital. Varias veces al día se encontraba viendo su marca vacía, la recordaba completa y llena de color. Le dolía pensarlo y aún más desear volver a tenerla.

Paso la semana y regreso a clases, se sentía tan mal como antes, pero al menos ya no tenía ojeras. El resto del año escolar ignoró a Kunimi y Kindaichi, fingía que no los veía y salía corriendo si decían su nombre. Nunca contesto los mensajes en su teléfono y bloqueo los números de Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Al final los vio tomándose fotos en la ceremonia de graduación, pero se fue tan pronto como termino para ir a Shiratorizawa y encontrarse con su abuelo.

Dejo de recibir cartas de Aoba Jhosai. 

Reprobó el examen de Shiratorizawa.

Ingreso a Karasuno.

Todo el verano pasó entrenando. Su abuelo se sentía mejor y eso lo ponía feliz, todo estaba yendo bien ahora. 

Y entonces conoció a Hinata.

Era tan hiperactivo, siempre gritando y sonriendo. Tobio quería confiar en él tanto, pero era aterrador, entonces cuando se enfrentaron a Tsukishima, Yamaguchi y el capitán, fue Suga quien le aconsejó. 

Ellos ganaron y Tobio estaba feliz, hubo alguien dispuesto a golpear el balón por él. Ahí estaba, de nuevo aquella sensación de alegría que no sabía expresar y que de repente le hizo tener cierta angustia en su pecho al no saber manejarlo. Se sentía culpable.

—Jugaremos un partido contra Aoba Jhosai — dijo el entrenador.

Y ahí estaba. El miedo, el estrés, las náuseas. 

El vacío en su pecho que le atravesaba. La soledad. Porqué estaba mal ser feliz.


	2. CAPÍTULO l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasos pequeños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que, aquí está el capítulo de la semana <3 fue lindo ver cuan buena fue ma recepción del prólogo, me hizo feliz.
> 
> Espero que también disfruten este capítulo.
> 
> Recuerden que tengas otros dos fics Oikage en mi perfil, si tienen tiempo denle una mirada, mañana o pasado subo capitulo de This is me <3

Tobio odiaba los vínculos múltiples, siempre pensando en lo asquerosos que eran, sucios y complicados. No eran normales. Estaban mal. Todo por las palabras de sus padres, porque lo correcto era un hombre y una mujer, almas que se complementaban una a otra, en equilibrio, pero él tenía cuatro almas gemelas, todos hombres. Sus padres iban a estar tan enojados cuando se enteraran.

Eso fue lo que pensó. Nunca había conocido a otro vínculo con varios integrantes hasta ahora. Cuando Daichi, Suga y una chica llamada Michimiya (que supo, era la capitana del equipo femenil) resultaron estar en una relación. Los tres. Y no era horrible.

Daichi era maduro, siendo así la parte fuerte. Suga era animado, la parte sensible y Michimiya era más tranquila y quien pensaba las cosas más fondo. Ver a los tres interactuar era algo interesante, porque no eran dos y alguien más, eran los tres. Juntos. Un verdadero equilibrio. La forma en que hablaban, como se comunicaban y el hecho de unir sus dedos los tres como una especie de despedida, todo eso y más, le hizo pensar que ellos en realidad se llevaban bastante bien, aún si Daichi y Suga pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Michimiya era feliz de animarlos y viceversa. Le gustó, casi sintió deseos de poder pertenecer de la misma forma que ellos tres. Tampoco actuaban diferente con Michimiya por ser mujer, los tres se amaban independientemente de su género.

Se preguntó si Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kunimi y Kindaichi tenían una relación así. Si algún día podría tener una relación así.

—Es lindo ¿verdad? — dijo Hinata yendo a su lado con la pelota en las manos. Faltaba sólo un día para ir a Aoba Jhosai y tenían que seguir entrenando duro —ojalá encuentre pronto a mi alma gemela, ¡espero que también juegue Voleibol! — 

—Confórmate con que no sea más alta que tu — obviamente Tsukishima aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para reírse de ellos.

Hinata lo miro enojado antes de esconderse detrás de él mientras le lanzaba insultos bastante infantiles. Este tonto cobarde.

—Además, lo dices como si tú ya hubieras conocido a tu alma gemela— recriminó Hinata apuntándolo aún desde atrás suyo.

Tsukishima sonrió de esa forma suya que hacía pensar que te veía como un insecto. También alzo su mano mostrando la muñeca donde el aro tenía una cruz al centro, cuatro partes distintas, tres de ellas ya estaban llenas, al mismo tiempo el rostro de Yamaguchi se sonrojo mientras levantaba algunas pelotas.

—Creo que voy más adelantado que tu — dijo bastante tranquilo.

Un polibono. No le sorprendía que Yamaguchi estuviera en él, pero ¿quién sería la otra persona que tenía que lidiar con su carácter? Eso no evito que Hinata empezara llenarlo de preguntas bobas. 

Tobio tomó también un balón y se alejó para entrenar. No quería escucharlo, no más tonterías de esas. Observo su propia marca vacía, eso estaba bien. Limpio. También observó sus brazos, sus vínculos debían estar escribiendo y compartiendo, ¿cómo era despertar y ver un mensaje en tu piel? La última vez que lo sintió estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico que lo llevó al hospital, no recordaba cómo era.

—¡Kageyama! ¿Tú ya conociste a tu alma gemela? — pregunto la tonta mandarina arruinando una vez más su saque.

Con los puños apretados y tratando de no armar una estúpida pelea negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo alma gemela — dijo usando la voz más tranquila que podía.

Tsukishima le dio una mirada extraña antes de volver a lo suyo, mientras Hinata estaba a su alrededor preguntando sobre su marca antes de ponerse a entrenar una vez más.

Las personas sin marca existían. Por lo general eran todos aquellos que dedicaban su vida a algo, ya sea religión o algo similar, también cuando eran personas asexuales. Algo así, básicamente la marca se adaptaba al portador.

Tobio decía que su alma gemela era el Voleibol, por muy estúpido que sonara.

El resto del día lo paso observando disimuladamente la marca de Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, les faltaba una parte. Así debería verse la marca de sus propios destinados. Una franja vacía, sin color, sin sentimientos.

También habló con Suga y él fue la persona más amable de todas, no sucio o cruel… Tobio quería ser como él, aprender de lo que era un verdadero setter. Algo que nunca pudo hacer en su viejo equipo, donde no tenía que molestar al mejor jugador que conocía con preguntas tontas.

El camino a casa fue bastante tranquilo, se preguntó si debía decirle a su abuelo, pero eso solo lograría que mañana no lo dejara salir, y tampoco quería eso, después de todo había sido la única condición para jugar es que él fuera Setter titular, eso sonaba a Oikawa en todo su esplendor.

Al llegar a su casa el rico aroma de curry lo recibió, así que salió corriendo a la cocina para encontrar a su abuelo tarareando mientras preparaba la cena. Parecía bastante animado por lo que desistió en decirle sobre la escuela con la que jugarían, prefirió cenar mientras charlaban de cosas sin sentido. Tobio estaba bastante feliz, después del miedo de los últimos años ahora sabía que tendría a su abuelo por muchos más, estaba seguro que lo vería convertirse en un buen jugador. Irían juntos a Roma.

Lo que no esperaba esa noche era un mensaje de un número desconocido: no trates de escapar mañana, queremos hablar contigo. K.A

Kunimi Akira. Uno de los cuatro. No quería hablar con él, no después de ser llamado rey de la corte por querer esforzarse y darle buenas noticias a su abuelo. En general no iba a hablar con alguno de ellos, pero si tuviera que elegir, preferiría a Kindaichi y aún mejor, a Iwaizumi. Kunimi y Oikawa estaban lejos de ser las personas más amables del mundo. 

Lo bloqueó. Como hizo con todos sus números, tal vez cambió de teléfono. Trato de ignorar el angustiante dolor en su pecho y la forma en que su muñeca empezaba a quemar, podía soportarlo. Aún si una parte suya se sentía feliz al saber de ellos, al leer el mensaje (Kunimi lo había escrito lo más corto para que no se le dificultará).

El viaje a Seijoh fue… interesante.

No espero que Hinata fuera del tipo que vomita de los nervios, al menos no fue sobre él, pero tuvieron que detenerse en la entrada de la escuela para que Hinata corriera al baño una vez más. Iugh. Aunque podía entenderlo, muchas veces había pasado por algo similar.

Sus constantes ataques de ansiedad eran todo un espectáculo, una forma de llamar la atención. Eso decían sus maestros. La verdad es que poco sabía Tobio de ellos, solo el miedo que le consumía, la culpa, el mareo y las náuseas; todo se volvía un poco borroso y no lograba conectar más de dos pensamientos coherentes que no fueran: ayuda, sálvenme. Habían empezado poco después de cumplir los siete años, cuando sus padres dejaron de contestar sus llamadas, fue su abuelo quien lo apoyó y le enseñó a calmarse un poco, debería decirle eso a Hinata la próxima vez.

Se encontró con Kindaichi poco después, estaba diciendo tonterías sobre su equipo y mencionó a Kiyoko, la mánager y alma gemela de Tanaka (aunque un no lo aceptaba del todo y no entendía bien su relación). Así que con eso se ganó un buen susto.

Cuando hablo con él casi dejo caer el bloqueo por los nervios, lo vio acercarse, pero Tsukishima lo empujó hacia resto del equipo y se puso en medio evitando que siguiera viéndolo. Raro.

Ver a Kunimi e Iwaizumi fue igual de estresante, casi seguía a Hinata al baño porque su desayuno estaba siendo una pesadilla. Pero escucho su nombre dicho con la voz del joven As… su estómago cosquilleo. Siempre era así cuando se trataba de Iwaizumi Hajime.

No vio a Oikawa, eso también lo ánimo.

El juego iba bien, lo más que se pudiera con un equipo tan desbalanceado como el que tenían, sin embargo, la cereza del pastel fue el golpe que recibió en la nuca. Incluso perdieron el set.

Es-tu-pi-da-Man-da-ri-na 

Sintió a alguien ayudándolo solo para encontrar a Iwaizumi nuevamente, preocupado y preguntando si estaba bien. 

—¿Fue muy duro? — le preguntó.

Tobio sabía que su cara estaba roja. Ugh…

—No fue nada — contesto alejándose para ir tras Hinata. 

Después de regañarlo o animarlo, no estaba seguro de que es lo que quería, todo pareció ir mejor. Pero Kindaichi estaba enojado después de que se disculpara con Hinata por un mal pase, lo vio como si esperara algo de él, pero solo salió corriendo.

Ganaron el segundo set.

Y llegó Oikawa Tooru.

Ahora sí que quería vomitar. Espero terminar todo lo más rápido que pudiera. Estaban a la cabeza, solo un golpe más pero obviamente el mundo era cruel e injusto; Oikawa recuperó los puntos con su saque y admite, se quedó embelesado observándolo. Estaba realmente enamorado del saque que tenía el mayor, ojalá le hubiera enseñado a hacerlo alguna vez.

Afortunadamente estuvo bien al final y ganaron, pero se sentía como si no lo hubieran hecho. Después de todo, solo pasó porque Oikawa no estuvo en el juego desde el inicio.

Se encontró con Kindaichi y Kunimi en los baños. Tenía que disculparse y explicarles, aunque no quería hacerlo fue más bien su “tarea especial".

Fue en vacaciones, había hablado con su abuelo y le pidió que fuera con la psicóloga así que lo hizo. Ella era agradable, no trataba de invadir su privacidad y le dejaba desahogarse siempre. Una vez lo llevo a jugar Voleibol y le gustó enseñarle lo básico. Ella escuchó todo el dolor que había guardado por años y le dijo que necesitaba perdonarse, no había pedido nacer con un vínculo múltiple y tampoco que sus padres lo odiasen. Todo este tiempo le enseño sobre su tipo de vínculo, como había buenas relaciones y más. También le recomendó antidepresivos, pero esto fue recientemente después de pasar por un diagnóstico. Incluso lo ayudaba con su tarea de lectura.

Hace algunas sesiones, le hablo sobre el perdón, tenía que decirle todo a sus almas gemelas, pero él se negó a hablar con ellos por mucho tiempo. Ahora que los tenía enfrente pensó que tal vez no era mala idea, si lo decía… ya no tendría que hablarles nunca más.

—Yo… quiero dis…— 

—¡No lo hagas! —

Tobio saltó en su lugar un poco asustado, ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle así? ¿Tan mal estaba su relación? ¿Le odiaban? ¿Para qué querían hablarle? 

Encajo las uñas en sus palmas lo más fuerte que pudo para controlarse, para no salir corriendo a los brazos de Suga o con Hinata. Eso era algo que estaba haciendo últimamente, se había sentido cómodo con ellos dos, por lo que los buscaba más de lo normal. Eran un lugar seguro, como su abuelo. Como alguna vez lo fueron Kindaichi y Kunimi, pero sin todas las mentiras y sentimientos malos que había dentro. Pero se mantuvo firme ahí mismo, no se movió… solo bajo la mirada

Hinata llegó a salvarlo, más bien lo estaba molestando, pero Tobio aprovechó para ir con él, alejándose así de los otros dos, aunque hubo un momento en que Kindaichi lo sostuvo levemente de la muñeca. 

Oikawa estaba en la entrada, obviamente no se iba a quedar callado después de ver el nivel de su equipo, incluso se atrevió a retarlo. Cuando pensó que eso sería todo lo jalo un poco alejándolo de su lugar a un lado de Hinata.

—Me gustaría hablar un poco con Tobio-chan, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que discutir. Prometo que se los entregaré sano y salvo en unos minutos — dijo con aquella sonrisa brillante, como si no hubiera insultado a su equipo antes.

No dejo que alguien respondiera, lo llevo casi a rastras lejos de Karasuno, podía escuchar la voz de Hinata gritando que el gran rey se llevaba a Kageyama.

Lejos de más vistas curiosas estaban Kindaichi, Kunimi e Iwaizumi.

—¡Les dije que aceptaría venir conmigo! — anuncio animado Oikawa.

—Prácticamente me arrastrarte hasta aquí —contesto con su seño fruncido como siempre —no acepte venir—

Pudo notar la tensión en el ambiente, o eso suponía al ver las caras angustiadas de sus… de los otros. Pese a eso, Oikawa no lo soltó en ningún momento aunque trató de alejarse más de una vez, al menos no estaba presionando fuerte por lo que no era doloroso. 

—Tratamos de contactarte en verano, pero no… ah… respondiste— dijo Iwaizumi después de un momento de silencio.

—Bloquee sus números— contestó lo más amable que pudo, porque era Iwaizumi y nunca había hecho algo para lastimarlo, tampoco es que haya evitado alguna de las cosas que le hicieron sin nombrar el casi golpe de parte de Oikawa.

—Si, eso es algo que suponíamos — murmuró Kindaichi un tanto molesto.

Tobio se enojó. Él quería disculparse, quería hacer toda la tontería del perdón que le había dicho su psicóloga, no tenía por qué escuchar ese tono. Se separó con fuerza de Oikawa para poder cruzarse de brazos.

—Bueno, yo no fui el que ignoró primero — dijo haciendo mención a su último juego como equipo —y no me querían escuchar hace un momento cuando trate de disculparme porque mi psicóloga dijo que… 

Y se detuvo.

No quería que ellos supieran.

Absolutamente no quería ver aquella mirada de lástima en sus rostros. Retrocedió un poco tratando de poner distancia entre él y sus almas gemelas.

—Tobio-chan… tu…

—No importa, solo digan lo que quieren para que pueda regresar con… con mi equipo —murmuró negándose a verlos. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, quería ver a Suga o a Hinata, mejor aún sería poder ir a casa pronto para que su abuelo le diera consuelo. Odiaba esta parte estúpida suya, la que se sentía triste y sola, que necesitaba de otros para estar bien. Era como ser un niño de nuevo, atrapado en el asiento trasero de un auto lujoso mientras veía alejarse su hogar solo para viajar durante horas en completo silencio.

—Kageyama, queremos hablar contigo — dijo Iwaizumi teniendo cuidado de no acercarse más a él, podía ver lo ansioso que estaba y no quería que se desmayara como la última vez que se vieron.

—Ya estamos hablando – respondió despacio.

—Lo que queremos decirte necesita más tiempo, así que… ¿puedes desbloquear nuestros números? Así podremos ponernos de acuerdo para verte después, ir a mi casa y tener una especie de pijamada para…— empezó a decir Oikawa con aquel ánimo extraño que siempre tenía. Pero Iwaizumi lo detuvo.

—Solo si tú quieres hacerlo, nos gustaría que lo hicieras, a decir verdad. Así podemos… charlar—

Tobio frunció el gesto aún más tratando de pensar bien en lo que estaba pasando. Observo por un momento a Kindaichi y Kunimi para tratar de saber que estaban pensando, ambos se veían igual de incómodos que él pero no estaban siendo agresivos estas vez. 

Se los debía.

Después de todo ignoró todas las veces que trataron de hablarle durante el resto de su último año escolar en Kitagawa Daiichi, siempre salía corriendo lejos de ellos e incluso cambió su asiento para no tener que compartirlo con Kunimi. 

Pero daban miedo. Todos ellos le asustaban mucho.

—Kageyama, por favor… solo será esta vez—vez murmuró Kindaichi igual de incómodo.

Tobio suspiro y saco su celular para dárselo a Kunimi.

—Se me dificulta leer sus nombres, así que… ah… ¿puedes… puedes desbloquearlos por mí? —pidió con voz débil.

Kunimi tomo el celular e hizo lo que le pidió. Parecía que quería decir algo más, pero la voz de Suga llamándolo los silencio.

Afortunadamente el chico de cabello gris llegó y con una mirada casi molesta lo apartó de sus almas gemelas. Tobio se aferró a su mano para tratar de mantener la calma, era cálido y familiar. Suga era su senpai favorito, le agradaba mucho, cuando lo veía podía pensar que los polibonos no eran malos, porque no había forma que Suga fuera cruel y horrible. Le daba cierta paz.

—Lo siento, pero me tengo que llevar a Kageyama. La próxima vez, les agradecería que no hicieran algo como esto. Si quieren hablar con él, será con los demás miembros del equipo cerca a menos que él esté de acuerdo ¿bien? — a pesar de estar sonriendo se notaba lo enojado que estaba mientras se ponía delante de Kageyama. 

Se sintió bien, que alguien quisiera defenderlo era agradable.

—Una disculpa, pero era algo privado que teníamos que discutir con Tobio-chan — respondió Oikawa igual de molesto. Había cierta tensión entre ambos, tal vez porque eran Setter, Tobio no podía entenderlo bien.

—Kageyama, te hablare esta noche— dijo Iwaizumi mirándolo irse con el chico de pelo gris.

Tobio solo hizo un gesto para hacerle saber que lo había escuchado.

El camino de regreso fue cansado, se la paso pensando en lo que querían hablar con él. Tal vez pedirle que rompiera el vínculo, aunque era imposible hacerlo hasta los 18 años cuando se podía solicitar la cirugía para borrar la marca completa. Antes te separaba la piel de la muñeca, un proceso doloroso e tardado que necesitaba mucho cuidado, ahora se podía borrar con una máquina láser y el proceso de curación era de tan solo una semana, al menos físicamente. Para la mente era muy cansado separarse de sus almas gemelas, según había entendido, los pacientes pasaban por una serie de episodios que iban desde la depresión hasta intentos de suicidio, se necesitaba un guardia que monitoreaba sus signos.

¿Le dirían que tenía que hacerlo una vez fuera mayor de edad?

A pesar del cansancio estuvo más tranquilo después de pasar tiempo con sus compañeros, compraron un bollo caliente que sabía realmente bien.

Eran las 10:38 pm cuando Iwaizumi le marcó, Tobio estaba en su cama con una cobija esponjosa sobre él y el peluche que tenía desde que era un bebé. 

—¿Hola? – murmuró adormilado aferrándose a su muñeco.

—Kageyama, hola… ¿te desperté? —

—No exactamente, estaba viendo vídeos antes de dormir —

Se quedaron en silencio un momento que fue muy incómodo, sus ojos se estaban cerrando del cansancio.

—¿Estas libre este sábado? —

Suspiró y se dio valor. Tenía que hacer esto.  
—Si—

—¡Genial! — exclamó, se pudo escuchar una serie de voces de fondo, claro que estaban reunidos —entonces te veremos ese día después del entrenamiento, trae tu pijama ¿bien? te mandaré la ubicación…

—Tienen que venir por mí, no puedo leer las direcciones — murmuró despacio. Antes de no tenía que recalcarlo, siempre que salían Kunimi o Kindaichi pasaban por él ya que me era difícil leer los nombres de los lugares a los que tenía que ir.

—Oh, claro. Pasaremos por ti saliendo de Karasuno ¿bien? —

—Está bien—

Y después colgó, le dolía la muñeca solo por estar hablando con uno de ellos.

Tobio se aferró más fuerte a su peluche. El sábado, solo tenía dos días para pensar en lo que haría ese día. Ya no podía seguir corriendo, afortunadamente mañana era jueves y podía ver a su psicóloga. Eso le recordó que tenía que tomar sus medicamentos, con un gruñido se levantó para tomar el envase donde tenía sus pastillas en espacios señalados por colores para que las tomara sin ayuda. 

Realmente no se sentía listo para que llegara el sábado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo Tobio tendrá que hablar con sus destinados y pasarán ciertas cosas emocionantes, no se lo pierdan. 
> 
> Dejen un comentario para saber si les gusto~
> 
> Bye~~~

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y qué tal? Les gusto? Kazuyo está completamente malcriando a Tobio, es su pequeño bebé. Esto es sólo el prólogo, no creo que los otros capítulos sean tan largos (o si, quien sabe) 
> 
> Dejen un comentario para saber si les gustó! <3


End file.
